Blue (Working Title)
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep
Summary: Hello everyone! I've had a SEVERE writing drought these last few months (years?). But I've fallen back into Digimon, and that seems to have sparked something. A really cute piece of fanart prompted this bit o' dribble. It's an Agu/Vee, something I haven't really seen on here. So, enjoy the literary amuse-bouche and tell me if I should keep going!


"I can't believe that you still wear this thing." Taichi reached out to ruffle the worn faux fur lining of the junior's flame jacket.

"Fire is *never* out of fashion, Tai." Davis replied, not even glancing up from his DS. Tai snickered and continued to poke at the shorter teen's collar until he reacted, shoving Tai's arm off with a protest. Tai laughed and simply begain poking again, forcing a reaction til both boys were laughing and talking comfortably. Around their waists, Agumon and Veemon were involved in a game of 'tag and chase', one of their favorites.

Vee peeked shyly around Tai, one blue hand gripping his orange shirt for balance. From behind Davis popped Agumon's orangey-yellow head, a toothy grin echoing in his green eyes. With a laugh, he bounded around and tried to swipe at the blue dragling, but Vee giggled and evaded before bounding off behind his digi-partner. They circled a few time, paused, reversed directions, tried to swipe, rinse and repeat. Vee was vaguely aware the humans were chatting, but it didn't seem to warrant his attention. At he moment, he was looking for only one thing...

There it was!

Agumon's knes and hips dipped twice in quick succession^. He'd never seen the older mon do it when playing with the others, and only when they played this game like this - when it was just them and their partners. Veemon had decided long ago that it meant he alone had Agumon's complete attention, and while Veemon didn't know why, that thought always gave him a little thrill through his body. Veemon tensed his body, predicting his playmate's next move. Sure enough, reared back with a play roar. Arms outstretched, he sprinted forward, as if he was a much larger beast with prey in sight!

Veemon, as he always did, burst out in howls of delight, running as fast as he could and stumbling over hems and legs as the small dino chased after him.

"Hey, you two! Simmer down!" Tai scolded.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Davis added. "You're making me lose my game!"

"Oh, please, they have nothing to do with that. You just suck."

"Nu-uh!"

Assured that the humans were re-absorbed into their own world, Vee nodded and turned his attention back to the other reptile, eager to resume the game. But instead Agumon was looking away, a look of wonderment on his face. "Hey Tai! Look!" Tai's head swiveled questioningly, as did the other's. A beautiful young blonde was walking up to them with a big toothy grin. Next to her sauntered a Floramon.

"C-Catharine!" Tai gasped.

"Bonjour, Taichi! Comment ca va?" She laughed, throwing her arms wide with delight as she approached. She grabbed Tai by the arms and kissed his cheek. "See? I remember!" she said cheekily. Tai blushed and laughed weakly with her.

"Oh, um..this is Davis Motomiya. Davis, this is Catharine. TK and I met her in France back when we were all fighting MaloMyotismon. She's the leader of the French Digidestined*!"

"Hiiiii..." Davis all but drooled. The girl giggled. Veemon crinkled his nose.

"Augumon, can you beli-" Agumon was quietly chatting with the newly arrived Floramon, who batted long eyelashes back at him. Oh, for the love of... "Hi." Veemon glared at her as he elbowed Agumon in the side.

"Ouch! Oh, uh, Floramon, this is Veemon, one of the other digidestined. He helps us out when we need him."

"How nice. Bonjour." She replied, eyeing him just as coldly before drawing Agumon away for more conversation.

Veemon was hurt. The way Agumon said that...he couldn't mean it! That Veemon was just some third stringer!

"Say, let's go find the others and we'll show you around town?"

"Hey, that's a great idea, Tai!" crowed Agumon. "What do you say, Floramon?"

"Ooh-lah-lah! Zat zounds tres bonne, M'sieur Agumon!" she squealed, playfully patting his cheek. Agumon clearly blushed, earning a good-natured ribbing from his human.

"Davis...?" Veemon looked up hopefully at his friend. Alas, said friend only had eyes for the petite mademoiselle making eyes back at him. "Um, hey, uh, I'll be right back. I'm going to the water fountain, okay?"

"Uh huh...whatever dude..."

*5 minutes later*

Veemon emerged from the boys room patting his face with a towel, have eschewed the fountain for the more accesible sinks. He balled up and tossed the damp paper into the trash. His face felt cooler, but barely so, and the quick wash had done nothing to quell the stewing inside of him. Glumly he marched back to the others. Why was he so bothered? He should be celebrating another member of the team! He should be nicer. He was the chosen bearer of Courage and Friendship; Catharine and Floramon were strangers from a foriegn land. He could easily stamp out these negative emotions and be a real hero of a guy! He visualized the 2 new ladies saying as much, with his friends proudly standing nearby (and maybe a little jealous of his commanding prescence)!

Veemon strutted around the corner, chest puffed out, biggest smile on his face. "Hey-yee..."

No. Nonononono. The three humans were standing in a group, flirting and chatting. Around their waists, arms outstretched in a mock predatory pose, Agumon chased a giggling Floramon around and around**.

Something white hot flared up inside the little blue digimon, starting from the pit of his stomach until his whole body was consumed. Then, just as quickly, it burned out, and he was left a hollow shell.  
~~~~~

^ He's not twerking; think of it more like what a cat does when he's about to pounce (the butt wiggle we all adore)

*Is she? She is now.

**Think along the lines of that scene in the animated Beauty & the Beast, during 'Something There' 


End file.
